Clueless Chick Magnet
Entries * This troper has a couple of these in her dating history. Hint: when a girl decides to hang out with you instead of going out with friends, and then stays up until one AM talking to you and laughing at your jokes, and says, "I'm cold, would you put your arm around me?", she wants you to kiss her. Really. And if she spends a couple of months doing that on a regular basis... **Then you can probably be her backdoor man? **Then you're very lucky indeed.... * Quite frankly, it can be damned-if-you-do, damned-if-you-don't for us guys. I don't bother with dating; I stay out of that mess altogether; but if a guy kisses a girl when she doesn't want it, he could be thought of as a pervert, if not scare her off altogether. If he doesn't kiss her when she does want it... well, maybe she could be the one to make the move. The consequences of kissing when she doesn't want it have more potential to be dire than those of not kissing when she does, and telling the difference between them is easier said than done. * This troper's classmate has attracted several other girls' attentions over the past few years, and yet he somehow refuses their advances and has stayed girlfriendless until now. * This troper had a female friend in college that he got along with well. One day, he was talking about an upcoming dance, and innocently asked her whether she was going or not. She replied 'Well, if someone would ask me, I would go.' Said troper laughed at that, chatted a bit more, and went home. He was about halfway home when he realized that she was talking about going with him to the dance. ** And he never did ask her out... * This Troper was told the other day "Dude, stop leading all these girls on and just pick one of them, god dammit." He didn't know any of them were interested in the first place. * This Troper... MIGHT be this, he's not really good at picking up flirtng or signals or anything, but he knows enough to know that that girl over there smiling at him that he doesn't know probably likes him. * Female version of this applies to this troper. I didn't realize anybody actually liked me till a long time after I became likeable. (If you know what I mean) I'm talking about years. * This Troper has a fictional character who's this. He is clueless because he CloudCuckooLander has the mind AdultChild of a big child. Women are attracted to him because he is ridiculously polite towards everyone (in one instance- a man who tried to stab him) and because of his happy nature and FriendToAllChildren love of kids. * Female version of this trope, kind of. I once tried to play the role of AbhorrentAdmirer with AmbiguouslyGay this TheUnfavorite one guy by asking him to the school dance, because I thought NoGuyWantsToBeChased a chick making a move first would freak him out. It went GoneHorriblyRight horribly right...because it GoneHorriblyRight didn't GoneHorriblyRight creep him out! And also, according to my parents, a lot of guys seem to like me. I've also been hit on by AbhorrentAdmirer a creepy 7th-grader ( I was in the 6th grade) and in the 7th grade, this senior in high school seemed to take interest in me. Thing is, I'm both and utterly freaked out by the kind of guys I attract, which for some reason seem to be mostly very creepy and older than I am! Category:Troper Tales